warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Icepetal (Pandora910)
: Icepetal is a small built, quick she-cat with soft white fur. Her eyes are icy blue. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Icekit is born to Frostclaw and Jayflight along with her sister Snowkit. Six moons later, both kits are made apprentices and Icepaw is given Flowerpelt as a mentor. Flowerpelt and Stormwind then take Snowpaw and Icepaw on a tour of the territory. Snowpaw and Icepaw are taken on an assessment and Flowerpelt admires how far the apprentices have come. Moons later, Icepetal is named a warrior along with Snowtail. When Flowerpelt is attacked by Falconclaw, Icepetal speaks out against Falconclaw along with Owlfoot and Stormwind. Icepetal returns from a patrol and her, along with several others, are covered in a strange black liquid. With the help of Snowtail and the medicine cats, the liquid is eventually removed from Icepetal and the others. When Foxstar is about to announce the new deputy, Icepetal wakes Flowerpelt up to come watch. When Foxstar dies, Icepetal tells Flowerpelt that she will be a great leader. Thornpelt mentions to Flowerstar that Icepetal and Snowtail cleaned out her new den. Dawnstar's Trouble Icepetal is first mentioned when Windflight is telling Dawnkit the story of Hawktalon's accident. She is first seen when the SunClan apprentices are attacked by Echoheart and her warriors. She, along with Bramblepelt, Sandfoot, Rustpelt and Snakewhisker swarm the warriors, helping the apprenitces. When Fawnpaw is told she can finally become a warrior, she runs off to tell Icepetal who is sitting with Snowtail outside the warrior's den. She is then at Lionpaw's, Goldenpaw's and Fawnpaw's warrior assesment, listing off the partner teams. She is mentioned by Thornpelt, saying that both Icepetal and Snowtail manage to hunt with pure white fur so Dawnpaw shouldn't complain about her coat in leaf-bare. During a hunting patrol, Icepetal praises Dawnfire for her good catch, and Dawnfire notices her voice is dry and that her eyes were streaming. Icepetal insists she's fine despite her coughing ruining a catch, she refuses to go see Poppyfur. Later, after her argument with Poppyfur, Dawnfire tells the medicine cat that Icepetal has a cough. It is revealed that Icepetal was the first case of whitecough for the season but more were getting sick. Later, Icepetal is the sickest cat in the Clan, Dawnfire describes her as looking gaunt and like a ghost and her fur clung to her bones. Poppyfur decides to move Icepetal and Heatherpaw with Flowerstar into the SunTree so the three sickest can be seperated from the others. When Pebblepaw and Dawnfire return with catmint, Poppyfur proclaims that they saved the lives of both Icepetal and Heatherpaw. Later, during Fathernose's vision, Icepetal is one of the cats that Dawnfire recognizes. Thornpelt is later seen talking to Icepetal, planning a patrol. While training Cloudpaw, Dawnfire tells him that sometimes Icepetal and Snowtail would cover themselves in mud to hide their white pelts. Dawnfire later takes Icepetal on a hunting patrol with others. While hunting, Dawnfire spots Icepetal hunting not far from her. During the battle for Applespots's kits, Icepetal is seen with patches of scarlet staining her white fur. During the battle against Thornstar, Icepetal is seen fighting with Mossleaf of LichenClan with a deep wound in her side. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening'' Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Adderstrike: Living Living (As of A Fallen Star) Daughters: Petalpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Dovepaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sedgepaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Frostclaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Jayflight : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Sister: ' Snowtail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Tree Trivia Mistakes *She is mistakenly called Icecloud Images |} Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters